1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a vacuum cleaner having a vacuum source that is connected to an inlet channel and an outlet channel for air flowing through the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are used to remove dust and dirt particles from floors by means of conventional floor nozzles. Different accessories are also know for removing dust and dirt from furniture, shelves and other types of objects. These accessories usually include a brush nozzle that is placed on the vacuum cleaner tube handle. The tube handle is, via a flexible hose, connected to the vacuum cleaner housing. This brush nozzle is however, together with the associated hose and tube handle, often regarded as too cumbersome and indelicate to be used for cleaning of shelves and other surfaces on which fragile objects are tightly stored. Instead, dusters or feather-dusters are used for cleaning such surfaces.
Feather-duster have the advantage that they have many light and flexible thread and/or fiber shaped elements that bend away when touching the objects such that the featherduster can reach in between and more or less surround the objects being cleaned. The feather-dusters and some dusters, so called micro fiber dusters, are designed such that they are charged with static electricity when being used. This means that dust particles, when being removed from the surface, adhere to the feather-duster or the micro fiber duster. However, a disadvantage with this type of feather-dusters or micro fiber dusters is that the electrostatic charge is not sufficiently large to achieve an effective dust removal. A further disadvantage with feather-dusters as well as with all kind of dusters is that the operator frequently has to go to a space where the feather-duster or the duster can be shaken such that the dust which is stuck on the duster is loosened.
The present invention is directed toward a system for using a feather-duster or a micro fiber duster together with the vacuum cleaner wherein the feather-duster or the duster is, in a simple way, charged electrostatically in order to improve the capacity of removing dust from objects at the same time as the feather-duster or duster is cleaned. According to the present invention, the two stages, vacuum cleaning and dusting, are integrated into a combined rational operation.